El Hijo del Fuego
by Yaem gy
Summary: Derrotado por un destino, Harry se encamina hacia la muerte. Trelawney se le cruza de pronto y aferrada a su brazo le entrega su última profecía. "Del fuego de un eterno amor a surgido el último salvador... y será  el fuego hecho hombre"
1. Prólogo

Allí estaban frente a frente al fin. Luego de tantos años en un juego endemoniado del gato y el ratón, Voldemort le acorralaba en el viejo patio del colegio ya totalmente destruido por el fuego y los hechizos.

Se sentía agotado. Los huesos le dolían al punto que casi no se podía mantener en pie. Su pecho respiraba agitado a causa de los latidos incontrolables del corazón. Las manos le temblaban y casi podía sentir que la varita se le resbalaba.

El eterno enemigo le miraba con odio y en sus labios reinaba la más horrenda sonrisa de burla que el muchacho había visto jamás. Se podía ver que el viejo mago estaba tan desfallecido como él, pero que demostraba la seguridad absoluta en su próximo triunfo.

-Tú no puedes hacer nada contra mí, mocoso. Admite que he ganado. Que nada ni nadie puede ser más poderoso que yo-

-Nunca podrás entenderlo ¿Verdad? No puedes ganar, pues careces de un poder máximo del cual yo estoy impregnado. Un poder que me protegió de la muerte siendo un bebé. El amor. El amor de mi madre que me protegió de ti por tanto tiempo. El amor de mi padre que se sacrificó para que yo pudiera vivir. El amor de todos los que me han criado y protegido en contra de tu voluntad. El amor del hombre que me enseño a ser lo que soy y que me protegió por años. El propio amor que siento por una mujer y que me anima a seguir respirando. Ese poder… tú no lo tienes. A ti nadie te ama, Tú no amas a nadie. Y ese poder me va a dar la victoria-

-Estupideces de niño iluso. El amor no es un poder, es una debilidad. Te deja vulnerable y te empuja a hacer tonterías. Tu padre murió por idiota, por tratar de salvar algo que no tenía salvación. Tu madre murió por no dar un paso al costado y permitir que se hiciera mi voluntad. Trató de interponerse cuando ni siquiera tenía una varita para defender al bastardo. Estúpida. Y todos me quisieron engañar… ya me rendirá cuentas ese malnacido por esconderme la verdad por tanto tiempo. Lo mataré lentamente para que tenga conciencia de su tormento hasta el último minuto-

-¡No! ¡No vas a tocarle! ¡Ni a él ni a nadie más! Tú fin ha llegado. Tu reino de crueldad terminó. Ya no puedes lastimar a nadie más-

-¿Y Quien lo dice? ¿Tú? No tienes la fuerza para llegar a mi altura. Yo tengo el poder máximo. La varita de Sauco, y con ella soy el mago más poderoso que existió jamás. Tú y tu tonta profecía no me tocan ya. Voy a matarte como maté a tu padre y voy a doblegar de una vez por todas a todo aquel que osó desafiarme.-

-No. Tom. Ya no puedes-

-Mi nombre es Voldemort. Amo y señor de la magia más oscura. Dueño del mayor poder. Me debes respeto ¡Inclínate ante mí antes que te de la muerte!-

No pudo evitar la sonrisa en los labios. Ahora que él sabía toda la verdad le parecía irónico que Voldemort le exigiera a él darle sus respetos.

-La varita que usas no te pertenece. Nunca te perteneció. Mataste al hombre equivocado. No fue Snape quién le arrebató la varita Dumbledore esa lejana noche en la torre de Astronomía. Fue Draco Malfoy quién lo hizo.-

-Si fue así, ya arreglaré cuentas con él-

-Ya es tarde… porqué ahora el dueño de la varita… soy Yo-

Y diciendo esto el muchacho alzo la vieja varita que perteneció a su madre y lanzó un Experlliamus contra su enemigo.

Voldemort le respondió de inmediato lanzando su contra hechizo. Rojo y verde los rayos de luz se enfrentaron en el viejo patio. Todos les miraban mientras se enfrentaban en esta pelea que era definitiva. El joven fue derrochando toda esa magia que reinaba en sus venas. Magia verdadera, magia ancestral. Todo el poder de su padre, Toda la fuerza furiosa de su madre. Todo el cariño del hombre que le criara. Todo el amor que su amada le profesara.

Por qué se entregaría por completo en esa lucha para salvar al mundo mágico y también al muggle de ese oscuro mal que había dominado por tanto tiempo. Y sabía que en esa lucha solo uno de los dos quedaría con vida.

Y de pronto una energía de la que solo él era dueño se expandió por todo su cuerpo y le hizo irradiar llamas furibundas.

Todos le miraron con asombro y con los corazones en las manos. La profecía se cumplía por fin. El hijo del fuego había llegado y doblegaría al propio Voldemort.

Neville le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y una emoción que le había dejado sin habla. Draco Malfoy se apoyó en un pilar roto sin poder dar crédito al inmenso poder que el muchacho derrochaba en ese instante.

Alice le miraba con las manos en la boca llorando de desesperación. Estaba aterrada y verlo así en medio de la lucha final le masacraba el corazón. Le amaba más que a su vida y si él moría ella no tendría ya razones para seguir viviendo.

Y el muchacho desplegó su energía y en un momento repentino lanzó al cielo una piedra. Era una piedra pequeña y casi partida a la mitad. Y el chico alzó ante ella su mano y lanzó sobre ella una luz dorada.

El fin era inevitable. Y el joven lo sabía a pesar que en ese momento actuara en la más plena inconsciencia. Lo que tenía que hacer era claro y sabía que la muerte era parte del trato. Pero ya todo estaba dicho y la última página de esa historia empezaba a escribirse.

Y cuando sintió el terrible dolor en su cuerpo el chico trató de volver a sus años infantiles en los que jugaba y reía bajo la mirada y el amor sobre protector de su querido papá… Ron Weasley.


	2. El Destino no se Puede Impedir

Acababa de ver morir a Snape y la sorpresa y la contradicción hicieron presa de él. Corrió junto a Ron y Hermione para llegar lo más pronto al Castillo. Allí se separó de sus amigos para ir a la oficina de Dumbledore. Tenía que ver los recuerdos de su maestro de pociones.

Y lo que vio lo dejó aterrorizado. Había visto lo dolorosa y abnegada que había sido la vida de quien él consideraba hasta hace unos minutos un traidor. Pero lo peor era saber que todo esfuerzo por mantenerle vivo era solo con el objeto de que en la última instancia debiera entregarse a su enemigo como un cordero a su verdugo.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? ¿No hay otra salida? –Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, sentía las piernas como la gelatina.

No tenía salida. Salió de la oficina y miró los destruidos pasillos de su amado colegio. Sintió a la distancia los gritos, las voces. De pronto escuchó una voz aterradora que le era lamentablemente demasiado familiar.

_- Habéis peleado – dijo la voz, fría y aguda – valientemente. Lord Voldemort sabe valorar el coraje._

"_Aun así, habéis sufrido grandes pérdidas. Si continuáis resistiéndoos a mí, todos vosotros moriréis, uno por uno. No quisiera que esto pasara. Cada gota de sangre mágica que se derrama es una pérdida y un desperdicio._

"_Lord Voldemort es piadoso. Ordeno a mis tropas retirarse inmediatamente._

"_Tenéis una hora. Preparad vuestra muerte con dignidad. Tratad a los heridos._

"_Ahora te hablo a ti, Harry Potter. Has permitido que tus amigos mueran por ti en vez de enfrentarte conmigo. Esperaré durante una hora en el Bosque Prohibido. Si cuando acabe esa hora no has venido a verme, si no te has rendido, entonces la lucha se reiniciará. Pero esta vez yo mismo entraré en la batalla, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré a cada hombre, mujer o niño que trate de protegerte. Una hora._

Una hora. Solo le quedaba una hora. Y Voldemort sabía que él acudiría. No podía permitir que nadie más muriera por él.

Comenzó a caminar aferrándose a los muros. Intentaba darse fuerzas a sí mismo. Mientras el cuerpo se le descontrolaba sin piedad. Repentinamente una delicada mano se posó en su hombro. Se giró y la persona que más amaba en el mundo le miró con ojos suplicantes.

-¿No lo harás verdad? Dime que no lo harás-

-Ginny… Ginny-

La abrazó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Ambos cayeron al suelo ya que ella no pudo sostener el peso de su amado mucho tiempo. Harry entonces le besó con todo el amor que había guardado para ella, Amor que no podría darle nunca más.

-Te amo… nunca lo olvides-

-Me asustas… no… Harry, no te entregues. Te lo suplico-

Harry se levantó y le ofreció la mano a su pelirroja. Ella la recibió y él la llevó por los corredores. Abrió una de las puertas haciendo que ella se introdujera en la habitación.

Solo tenía una hora. Solo le quedaba una hora. Luego todo sería nada. Una nada absoluta.

El joven comenzó a besarla con una dulzura infinita. Quería amarla. No quería morir sin saber que se sentía caer en el fuego de Ginny. Antes de morir a manos de Voldemort, moriría en los brazos de ella.

Se besaron intensamente. Harry fue bajando por el blanco cuello de su amada, Mientras ella me abrazaba con todas sus energías, suspirando. A cada momento la intensidad de la pasión que les embargaba era más frenética y ahogante. Harry la arrastró hasta una mesa y cayó sobre ella como la noche sobre el mundo. Las ropas pronto fueron cayendo y las caricias se entrelazaban en las pieles como hilos de un manto. Harry fue recorriendo el bello cuerpo de la chica con ansias, con hambre. Ella lo había vuelto loco.

Las palabras de amor se fueron mezclando con los gemidos. Ginny temblaba, Harry se sumergía.

-Harry… Harry-susurraba la joven sintiendo toda la fuerza de su hombre en ella. Las manos de él la abarcaban completa, Su lengua la recorría. Su aliento le hacía arder cada centímetro de piel. –Harry… amor… amor mío-

-Siénteme amor-Le dijo este en un jadeo- No olvides este momento. Ginny… Llevaré este amor por ti para siempre conmigo- Le besó son delirio los labios, para luego entregarse de nuevo a las poderosas sensaciones que le invadían.

Se amaron. Se entregaron desnudos los cuerpos, desnudas las mentes, desnudos los corazones. Al llegar el momento del clímax él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sumergiéndose en el cuello de ella. Ginny le besaba los cabellos enloquecida de amor.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había transcurrido. Harry le besó los labios y le dijo que debían volver con los otros. Ella no quería. Ella deseaba hacer un conjuro que cerrara la puerta de la sala para siempre. En su interior sabía que una vez que Harry cruzara el umbral no volvería nunca más. Se vistieron y Ginny le tomó la mano cuando él tocó el picaporte.

-Prométeme que no te entregarás-

Harry la miró y le besó nuevamente. Entonces Ginny ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Se abrazaron y por un par de minutos se quedaron así frente a la puerta.

-No, no quiero separarme de ti-

-Estaré contigo siempre-

Ginny le miro y la abrazó muy fuerte. Sabía que era la despedida. Repentinamente salió corriendo, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. El dolor le pulverizaba el corazón. Corrió lo más lejos que pudo. No quería verlo partir para siempre.

Harry La observó hasta que la perdió a la vuelta de un pasillo. Se quedó allí, convertido en una estatua. Le taladraba el pecho saber que sería la última vez que la vería.

-Te voy a amar para siempre-susurró.

Dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por los pasillos. Tenía que terminar con la tortura ya. Tenía que salir de allí ahora porque si volvía a ver los ojos de Ginny ya no podría escapar y él tenía que cumplir con su destino. Siguió caminando y de improviso chocó con la profesora Trelawney que traía algunas de sus bolas de cristal, las cuales estaba usando como municiones.

-Mi niño… ¿estás bien? No te preocupes… los Astros están contigo-

-Gracias Srta. Trelawney-

De pronto la mujer empezó a moverse agitadamente y cayeron todas las bolas que llevaba en los brazos, excepto una. Harry la tomó de los brazos para evitar que cayera y ella aferrando una de sus manos en el rostro del joven comenzó a hablar.

"_Del fuego de un eterno amor a surgido el último salvador. El más poderoso mago que haya existido. Nacerá del lazo entre el Elegido y el vientre de fuego y vivirá al borde del abismo. El guardián de fuego le ocultara bajo su manto en sus años vulnerables, el jardinero de raíz profunda y resistente le dará el derecho supremo y el buscador de hielo le entregará el último secreto. Entonces él invocará a su padre de entre los muertos y juntos se fundirán en la magia más poderosa jamás conocida. Y el señor tenebroso le reconocerá en ese momento y la muerte les rodeará a los dos. Es el hijo del fuego... y será el fuego hecho hombre"_

Trelawney tembló y se desvaneció en los brazos del muchacho. Harry tuvo que ser rápido para evitar que la bola con la profecía no cayera. La adivina despertó luego y le miró extrañada.

-¿Que sucedió mi niño? ¿Me desmayé?-

-Si-

-Debo estar cansada. Esta batalla agota a todos-

Harry ocultó como pudo la bola para que la mujer no pudiera verla. Trelawney Se levantó y sacudió sus ropas.

-Come algo querido, te has puesto más pálido que cuando chocamos- Dio la vuelta y se dirigió a buscar más municiones

Harry entonces observó la bola que ocultaba bajo su manto. Al tocarla de nuevo las palabras de Trelawney volvían para provocarle más tormento.

-¡Un hijo! Voy a tener un hijo-Se dijo casi sin voz. La felicidad y la amargura se mezclaron en su garganta. Seria padre. Ginny le daría ese hijo del que hablaba la profecía. Solo podía ser ella. Pues ya no habría otra jamás. Era el fruto del amor que acababan de profesarse. La emoción lo embargo y trató de imaginar cual sería el aspecto de su retoño. Pero de inmediato el miedo le atropelló. Moriría. Y no podría conocer a su pequeño. Y su pequeño viviría en constante peligro. El imaginarlo escapando de Mortífagos y Dementores le hizo temblar de terror.

-Hijo mío… te he sentenciado. Perdóname- bajó su rostro y las lágrimas cayeron sin tregua.

Caminó hasta llegar a los jardines tratando de descifrar los otros enigmas de la profecía. Un guardián, un jardinero y un buscador. Podía distinguir que dos de ellos eran puestos del Quidditch. ¿Quiénes serían? De pronto a lo lejos divisó una silueta escondida entre los árboles. Apretó la varita y con cautela se fue acercando al desconocido entre las matas.

-Experliamus-

La varita cayó a algunos metros y la cara de Neville apareció de improviso en el claro.

-Harry, me asustaste. Creí que eras uno de ellos-

-Tú me asustaste a mi también. ¿Que hacías allí?-

-Buscaba si había más cuerpos. Ya hay muchos adentro-

Una punzada atacó el estómago de Harry. Ya había muchos muertos. Miró a Neville y la claridad llegó a su mente.

–_¿A dónde vas solo? –preguntó Neville suspicazmente._

–_Es todo parte del plan –dijo Harry. –Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Escucha... Neville..._

–_¡Harry! –Neville parecía asustado de , ¿no estarás pensando en entregarte?_

–_No –mintió Harry con facilidad-. Por supuesto que no... Esto es algo diferente. Pero tal vez desaparezca de la vista durante un rato. ¿Conoces a la serpiente de Voldemort, Neville? Él tiene una serpiente enorme... Se llama Nagini..._

–_He oído hablar sobre ella, sí... ¿Qué pasa con eso?_

–_Hay que matarla. Ron y Hermione lo saben, pero en caso de que ellos..._

_El horror de esa posibilidad le aturdió durante un momento, le hizo imposible seguir hablando. Pero volvió a recomponerse: era algo crucial, debía ser como Dumbledore, mantener la cabeza fría, asegurarse de que habría reemplazos, otros que continuarían. Dumbledore había muerto sabiendo que quedaban tres personas que sabían lo de los Horrorcruxes; ahora Neville ocuparía el lugar de Harry: quedarían tres que conocerían el secreto._

–_¿Matar a la serpiente?–_

–_Matar a la serpiente –repitió Harry._

-Además, Neville… Quiero que le digas que Ginny que la amo y que le ame a él mucho más. Que cuide de él. Que yo ya le amo y que le protegeré por siempre desde donde esté-

-¿A quién?-

-Ella lo sabrá muy pronto. Tú, Ron y Hermione son mis grandes amigos. Jamás lo olvides. Por muchos años los seguiré necesitando. Te pido no me abandonen.-

-Jamás Harry-

-Toma Neville. Esto entrégaselo a Ginny o a Ron. A nadie más. Ellos la necesitan-Y diciendo esto le entregó la bola a su amigo-

Neville miró extrañado el objeto pero no preguntó nada. La orden era clara. Solo tenía que cumplirla.

-No la toques directamente. Envuélvela en tu suéter. Dale la misma orden a ellos. Que no la toquen hasta que se sientan seguros.

–_De acuerdo, Harry... ¿Estás bien, verdad? –_

–_Estoy bien. Gracias, Neville –_

_Pero Neville le agarró la muñeca, cuando Harry quiso ponerse en movimiento._

–_Todos vamos a seguir luchando, Harry. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? –_

–_Sí, yo…–_

_Un sentimiento sofocante extinguió el final de la frase; no podía continuar. Neville no pareció encontrarlo extraño. Acarició el hombro de Harry, le soltó y se alejó en busca de más cuerpos._

Harry le miró y sintió un profundo afecto por su amigo. Estaba seguro que Neville haría bien todo lo que se le había encomendado.

Recogió la varita y se puso la capa. Ya nada lo retardaría en su cita con la muerte.

Ginny lloraba en un rincón con un dolor que le venía de los huesos, de las entrañas. Él se entregaría y ella moriría en el momento en que él dejara de respirar. Ron la sujetó de los hombros de pronto y ella se abrazó a su hermano con fuerzas.

-Lo va a hacer Ron. Se va a entregar-

-¿Qué dices? No Ginny… él no hará eso-

-Lo vi hace un rato. Lo vi en sus ojos. Lo conozco, lo hará-

Ron rompió el abrazo y el color desapareció de su rostro.

-¿Dónde lo viste?-

-Ya se fue-

-¿No lo detuviste?-

-Nadie podría Ron. Nadie-

Ron salió corriendo hacia las afueras del castillo. Hermione le vio a la distancia y corrió tras él. Ambos llegaron jadeando al lado de un Neville que contemplaba algo en su regazo.

-Neville.. ¿Has visto a Harry?- dijo en un jadeo el pelirrojo

-Hace poco. Estuvo aquí y de pronto desapareció-

-¿Qué?-Grito Hermione desesperada

-Me habló de un plan. De matar a Nagini-

Ron y Hermione se miraron. La chica ahogó un gemido de dolor.

-Grandísimo imbécil. Lo hizo. Maldición-Ron hizo el amago de ir hacia el bosque pero Hermione lo retuvo. Neville se levantó del suelo y se puso pálido como la nieve.

-Se… ¿Se entregó? Él me dijo que no lo haría. Me dijo que era un plan-

-Eres un tonto, Harry. ¡Estúpido! ¿Por qué no viniste a hablar conmigo primero?- Ron se desplomaba en un amargo llanto. Hermione le abrazó con fuerzas, mientras, Neville tomó con una manga el objeto que había caído al pasto.

-Ron… perdón. Yo creí que Harry me decía la verdad cuando me dijo que no se entregaría. El Imbécil soy yo-Asomó a la mirada de sus amigos su mano-Me dejó esto. Me dijo que solo te lo entregara a ti o a Ginny. Y que no lo tocaran directamente hasta que estuvieran a salvo-

Los chicos miraron hacia la mano del joven y vieron la esfera. Estaba llena de algo como neblina en su interior,

-Una profecía-Dijo en un hilo de voz la castaña.

-¿Estás seguro que me la debías entregar a mi?-

-Sí. Él lo recalco. Y dijo que ustedes y yo éramos sus mejores amigos y que nos necesitaría por mucho tiempo más. Que no le abandonáramos. Por eso me tranquilice y creí que no se entregaría-

Ron miró el objeto. Sintió miedo. Se quitó el polerón y envolvió la esfera. Si Harry decía que ese no era el momento de escuchar la profecía él obedecería. La dio un abrazo a Neville diciéndole que ya no se lamentara, que lo único que les quedaba ahora era pelear. Luego tomó la mano de su compañera y se dirigió al castillo.

Hermione guardó en una mochila la esfera y Ron se la puso a la espalda. Después se asomó en uno de los balcones. Necesitaba observar el tablero para saber que piezas debería mover en su quizás última estrategia de guerra.

Hubo un acuerdo tácito entre los defensores del castillo en dar a Ron el mando de lo que quedaba de su ejército al ya no ver más al elegido. Ron miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y vio que solo les quedaban minutos. Ya casi no quedaba tiempo para organizarse. Dio algunas órdenes pero pronto la cruel realidad se les vino encima.

El señor tenebroso venía desde el bosque. Con él su sequito. Nadie quería dar crédito a sus palabras y todos enmudecieron cuando vieron llegar a Hagrid con un cuerpo en los grandes brazos.

-NOOOOOOOOO-Fue el grito desgarrador de Ginny que tuvo que ser sujetada por su padre para no salir corriendo al encuentro de su amado

Voldemort hablaba con ironía. Hizo que Hagrid dejara el cuerpo del pelinegro a sus pies y le acusó de ser un cobarde y un traidor.

-¡Él se te enfrentó!- Grito Ron desde el alma. Jamás creería que Harry querría huir.

Entonces Neville, desafiando todo sentido de supervivencia cumplió con la orden encomendada. Se había enfrentado al señor tenebroso y Bellatrix, con crueldad se ofreció para hechizarlo. Luego vieron venir todos al sombrero seleccionador y Voldemort en una burla sacrílega puso el sombrero la cabeza de Neville y le prendió fuego. Una de las llamas le llegó a la ceja derecha y le quemó con profundidad, de ahora en adelante, Neville llevaría su propia cicatriz hecha a fuego.

Pero nada salió como Voldemort esperaba. Se escuchó un clamor que nadie entendió al principio. Después, un ejército de centauros llegó en apoyo a los defensores del Castillo. La distracción rompió el hechizo que pesaba sobre Neville y este de pronto sacó de dentro del sombrero la espada de Gryffindor y así, terminó con el último Horrocrux.

Voldemort dio un horrible grito y la confusión y la ira se abrieron paso en el campo de batalla. Había explosiones en todos lados. Luces de colores envenenados iluminaban el lugar. Había gritos, se lanzaban hechizos. Hagrid de pronto notó que el cuerpo de Harry ya no estaba. Pero el fragor de la batalla ahogó sus gritos.

Voldemort atacaba pero sus tiros no daban en los blancos.

En una de las puertas Draco miraba horrorizado la escena que se presentaba ante él. Pronto sintió un roce a su lado, pero nada a la vista. Una cabeza apareció y ante su mirada atónita una voz le habló.

-Escóndete. No tienes varita-

Luego la cabeza volvió a desaparecer. Draco, por primera vez en su vida hizo caso al consejo de su hasta hace poco enemigo. Corrió al interior del Castillo, esquivando los tiros que salían de muchas varitas. Corrió con bríos. Corrió desesperado. Subió al séptimo piso y para su sorpresa la sala de menesteres aun funcionaba a pesar de haber sido presa no hacía mucho del fuego maldito. Se encerró en ella y rogó porque nadie viniera por él.

-Es la tercera vez que me salvas Potter. Un día… un día pagaré mi deuda contigo-susurró temblando al escuchar los sonidos de guerra afuera de su escondite-Dedicaré mi vida en ello-

Mientras tanto el infierno se desataba en todos lados. Ron y Neville doblegaban a Fenrir Greyback. Hermione, Ginny y Luna peleaban con Bellatrix. Harry creyó morir cuando el rayo venenoso pasó a solo centímetros de su amada. Decidió correr y protegerla, a protegerlos a ambos. Fue entonces que Molly apareció y se enfrentó a la maldita bruja.

-MI HIJA NO, PERRA-

El enfrentamiento fue feroz. Harry jamás había visto así a Molly. Bellatrix subestimando a la matriarca de los Weasley no escatimó en burlas. Y fue su perdición. Molly dio un golpe certero y la morena cayó fulminada.

Voldemort dio un grito de ira. Dirigió su varita hacia Molly

-Protejo- Grito Harry apareciéndose al fin. Había caminado hasta el bosque Pohibido con la certeza de la muerte y, gracias al hechizo de su madre, el Señor Tenebroso no había podido matarlo. Pero todo era solo una brisa de primavera en medio del invierno. Solo se le había otorgado una breve escala en ese mundo antes de la partida definitiva.

Voldemort le miró sorprendido. Eso no podía ser posible.

-ESTA VIVO- fue el clamor de todos en el lugar. Ginny no podía retener su desbordada alegría. Pero al mirar los ojos de su amor no vio Victoria en ellos. Vio entrega, resignación.

-No quiero que ningún otro ayude-Dijo el joven comenzando a caminar en círculos junto a su enemigo.

Entonces Harry procedió a dar su discurso. La explicación de porque aun vivía a pesar de ser atacado por un Avada Kedabra por segunda vez. Explicó todo hasta el momento en que habló de la varita.

-Yo entendí las cosas antes que tú, Mate a Severus y la varita es mía-

Harry miró hacia su gente, allí entre ellos vio a su amigo.-Piensa lo que quieras… cree lo que quieras… No eres dueño de la verdad. Esta es demasiado grande para que tú la alcances-

-Cállate, hablas tonterías. Crucio-

Harry se retorció en el suelo. Los miles de cuchillos que le atravesaran le hacían enloquecer.

-¿Ves lo poderoso que soy? Morirás. No puedes impedir que se cumpla el destino- Rió Voldemort horrendamente.

Harry se arrodilló y miró a su enemigo… ya no tenía miedo. Sabía que tenía que hacer. Proteger al Amo de la varita para que éste años más tarde protegiera a su hijo

-Moriré Voldemort. Lograrás tu cometido. Pero no triunfarás. Tu sentencia está firmada… Tienes razón, es imposible impedir que el destino se cumpla. Vendrá otro a vengar mi muerte y cuando él se presente ante ti yo retornaré. Y nos veremos otra vez-

-¿Que dices? Solo yo puedo vivir para siempre-

-No, Yo también. Yo ya soy inmortal. Soy eterno. Mi sangre seguirá viviendo aun después de mi muerte. Jamás serás el dueño de la varita de Sauco-

Voldemort sintió furia y confusión. En el arrebato volvió a lanzar un crucios sobre Harry. Este soportó estoicamente la tortura.

-Maldito mocoso insolente… Aun ahora que estas vencido me desafías… Muere de una vez… y que mueran contigo tus ratas… ¡AVADA KEDABRA!-

La luz verde se abrió paso en forma aterradora todos quedaron inmóviles, petrificados. Harry giró para perderse en los ojos de su amada. Fue lo último que vio en vida.

El cuerpo cayó como una roca a un barranco. Pálido. Los ojos abiertos. Ya no había luz en su mirada.

Todos enmudecieron. Voldemort mismo quedó petrificado de la impresión. Se acercó al cuerpo y en forma humillante le pateó el rostro.

-¡Maldito!-Grito entre llantos la más pequeña de los Weasley- ¡ Maldito mil veces!-

Voldemort se giró y sonrió con un brillo verdoso en los ojos.

-Maten a sus ratas-

Entonces el infierno final se desató. Los Mortifagos corrieron presurosos a cumplir la orden.

Ron lanzó un montón de hechizos y entre las llamas y las luces asesinas llegó hasta su hermana. La tomó de la mano y luego ambos salieron corriendo luchando. Durante la huida Ron corrió hacia Hermione y la tomo de la mano también. Corrieron, lucharon, repelieron, esquivaron. Ron lloraba mientras lanzaba maleficios, Hermione y Ginny, abrazadas se defendían como podían. Ambas arrasadas por las lágrimas.

-¡Hermione… tenemos que salir de aquí!- Grito el joven

Se tomaron las manos y desaparecieron. Ron, antes de perderse en ese tobogán divisó a Neville peleando como un león.

Llegaron a un claro del bosque y Ron revisó a sus compañeras.

-¿Están bien?-

-Si- Dijo en un murmullo la castaña. La pelirroja no emitía sonido alguno

-Quédense aquí. Yo debo volver por Neville-

-Ron… No… Voy contigo-

-No… deben estar juntas… júrenme que se quedarán juntas-

Ambas protestaron pero Ron rugió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Las dejó escondidas en unos follajes profundos y se desapareció de inmediato.

Al volver todo lo que vio fue caos. El Castillo brillaba con luces y fuegos. Hombres, mujeres y chicos corrían, gritaban, luchaban. Los Mortifagos, los gigantes y las arañas gigantes arrasaban a los defensores. Ron tuvo que luchar desde el momento mismo en que se apareció.

Corrió por los ya destruidos jardines y casi en un último suspiro alcanzó la trinchera amiga.

Neville, había pasado a ser en ese momento el líder y dirigía a sus hombres para proteger todos los flancos.

-¡Neville!-

-¡Ron! Pensé que te Habías ido, ¿Donde están las chicas?-

-Están seguras… Vine a ayudarte-

-Debiste huir… ya no hay esperanza-

-Nunca te dejaría solo enfrentando esto-Dijo lanzando un Expeliarmus a un enemigo que había osado llegar muy cerca-

-Moriremos Ron… moriremos-

-No… Harry dijo que sería vengado. Yo le creo. Uno de nosotros le vengará-

Una explosión interrumpió la dramática conversación. Ambos jóvenes salieron disparados.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- Grito Seamus, tenía una fea herida en la frente.

-¡Corramos a los lindes del bosque! ¡Si nos quedamos aquí nos acorralarán!-Dijo Ron levantándose

Entonces como una sola alma el grupo corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Corrían y luchaban. Varios cayeron en el camino. Ron en la huida miró hacia el lugar en donde yacía el cuerpo de su gran amigo. Lo que vio fue aterrador. Las arañas le desgarraban, los gigantes le despedazaban. Vio volar de pronto la cabeza de Harry aun con los lentes puestos. Un dolor le pulverizó el estómago.

-Perdóname Harry. Perdóname por no ir por tu cuerpo- susurró en un gemido lloroso.

Siguieron corriendo y al llegar se pasaron la orden de boca en boca

-Desaparezcamos… AHORA-

Ron tomo la mano de Neville y este las manos de Luna y Anna.


	3. El Infierno a Ambos Lados de la Contiend

Mis amigos:

Hola, tanto tiempo sin pasar por este fic.

Bueno, hay muchas razones para que no haya actualizado antes esta historia. Entre ellas que he empezado otros fics y que me han entusiasmado mucho y había olvidado esta historia.

Pero me he puesto al día para con los que han comenzado a leerla.

Este fic es el más oscuro que he comenzado a escribir, quizás más oscuro y crudo que "El Cazador", por lo cual está bajo otros márgenes a los que no tengo acostumbrados a los lectores.

Espero que después que lean este capítulo no me abandonen, pues aun tengo mucho que contar aquí.

Muchos saludos

Yaem Gy

P.E. Les dejo el tema que inspir{o este capítulo

Morrowind/Skyrim interpretado por dos impresionantes chicas en piano y violín.

.com/watch?v=cAnQQcIncq0

_**Capítulo 3: El infierno en ambos lados de la Contienda.**_

Al aparecer Nellive sintió el fuerte dolor en la frente. La herida que pasara desapercibida debido a los impactantes acontecimientos recientes, ahora le atenazaba sin piedad. La quemadura había dejado la piel en carne viva y se inclinó del dolor.

¡Neville!—Gritó Anna corriendo hacia él desesperada- Neville, háblame—

— Estoy bien… tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro. Y buscar a los otros. No podemos separarnos—

Está aquí— dijo de pronto Luna a sus compañeros de huída— Harry sigue aquí— sus ojos empezaron a desbordar pero su sonrisa era amplia y brillante.

Ron la miró destrozado. Quizás al fin después de tantos rigores y de tantas fantasías descabelladas la rubia se había vuelto loca por completo. La abrazó paternalmente para tratar de hacerla volver de su mundo de fantasía.

Vamos Luna. Vamos con las chicas. Debemos ser rápidos. Dean y Seamus nos necesitan

Pero si es verdad, Ron. Él aun está vivo. Está guarecido y protegido como nunca. Pero también está en el aire y nos abraza a todos… Te necesita más que nunca. Tú cuidarás su mayor tesoro—

Ron prefirió no tomar más en cuenta los delirios de la rubia. La tomó de la muñeca y junto a los demás los dirigió con cuidado hasta el refugio en donde se hallaban las chicas.

Hermione les vio aparecer y luego de asegurarse de que eran ellos en verdad abrazó a Luna con todas sus fuerzas.

Los dos jóvenes dejaron otra vez a las chicas escondidas y volvieron al infierno. Allí solo quedaban cruentas redadas a los rincones para torturar y matar a los rebeldes. Ron y Neville pelearon un buen rato e hicieron lo imposible para ayudar a los pocos amigos que iban quedando. Al final, ya superados en número y fuerza, los muchachos tomaron de la mano a otros dos amigos y se marcharon en retirada.

Al volver tuvieron que hacer algunos hechizos de rastreo para poder saber en qué lugar estaban escondidas las chicas. Fue Hermione quien optó por dar la cara e indicarles el lugar en donde se encontraban.

Ron llegó a paso rápido y vio a Ginny abrazada a sí misma en un rincón con la mirada perdida. Le tomó del hombro y la chica le miró como si estuviera desquiciada.

Ginny— susurró

Ella no habló. Solo se dejó abrazar por su hermano y cerró los ojos para derramar más y más lágrimas.

No ha dicho palabra alguna y no deja de llorar— dijo Hermione también con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos se sumieron en un silencio profundo y doloroso solo interrumpido por el jadeo frenético de Ginny. Ron le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda y de vez en cuando le besaba la coronilla. Él también lloraba. Todos lloraban.

Te juro que su muerte no será en vano, hermanita. Te juro que vamos a vengarlo. El mal nacido lamentará lo que hizo— susurraba con la voz quebrada, las mejillas bañadas.

Por un buen rato solo se dedicaron a velar el recuerdo del amigo caído. Entonces Ginny se calmó un poco y bebió agua de una botella que Anna tenía en su moral. Ron la liberó de su abrazo y se quedó mirando a los pocos amigos que aun estaban a su lado.

Neville sudaba y de la quemadura ahora salía una especie de agua que corría lenta pero suavemente por su frente.

Déjame curarte— le dijo Hermione tomando las últimas gotas del Dictamo que aun tenía para rociarlas en la herida abierta. Las gotas hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Magia negra, Maldición— gruñó Ron observando los resultados de la curación que realizaba Hermione.

No se borrara ¿Cierto?- preguntó Neville tocándose la feísima cicatriz que ahora coronaba su frente- Bien… así es mejor… Tengo mi propia cicatriz hecha por Voldemort—

¿Eso te alegra, Neville?— Le preguntó Ron asombrado mientras comenzaba a arreglar el lugar para pernoctar esa noche.

Es para mí una medalla. La llevaré con orgullo. Peleé contra Voldemort y sobreviví, al igual que Harry. Y seguiré peleando contra ese miserable, en nombre de mi maestro—

¿Maestro?— preguntó Luna con su carita llena de hollín, pero con ojos de cielo.

Sí, Harry me enseñó más en los años que convivimos juntos que cualquier otro profesor en Hogwarts. Yo era un cobarde tembloroso que sentía que no valía nada, pero él me dio ánimos y energías. Fue él quien me enseñó a hacer mi patronus y me enseñó a pelear. Por él comprendí el valor de la vida y porque había que defenderla. Y en su nombre me dedicaré a hacerle frente a todo aquel que quiera destruir y matar. Voldemort lamentará no haberme matado cuando pudo—

Ron escuchaba y sentía ese mismo fuego en su sangre, mas, ahora solo le preocupaba encontrar un lugar seguro en donde dejar resguardadas a sus mujeres y encontrar al resto de su familia.

Tenemos que encontrar a los demás— dijo Neville antes de beber todo el agua que podía. Estaba sediento y con fiebre a causa de la cruel herida en su cabeza- Hay que encontrar a Seamus, a Dean…—

A mi familia— continuó Ron angustiado mirando a Ginny— No los vi. Ni a papá ni a mamá—

Haremos una expedición. — dijo Hermione— Pero no hoy. No de día. Enviaremos patronus para comunicarnos. También tendremos que encontrar un refugio. Un lugar al cual los demás puedan llegar—

Dos días se dedicaron a esconderse del enemigo y escabullirse a través de la aparición. Hermione los había llevado a todos al sur de Inglaterra y se habían acomodado en las colinas en un pequeño vallecito. Ron y Neville salían cada noche a efectuar extenuantes recorridos para tratar de dar con alguno de los suyos, pero con los únicos que se encontraron fue con una tropa de mortifagos que casi los atrapa. Al llegar estaban tan agotados que casi no tenían fuerzas para comer.

Hanna había asumido el rol de compañera de Neville y cada vez que lo veía llegar arrastrando los pies de cansancio corría a su encuentro y lo atendía solícitamente. Neville se dejaba atender y le miraba expectante cada vez que se le acercaba.

Hermione no se quedaba atrás con Ron. Le curaba las heridas y le ayudaba a comer cuando el muchacho parecía desfallecido. Ron intentaba mantener la mente clara y fría para afrontar el crítico momento que vivían, pero se quebraba de vez en cuando Hermione le acariciaba el cabello y le miraba profundamente. Ginny compartía el cuidado de Ron con Hermione y entre ambas le daban la fuerza que él necesitaba.

Luna en cambio, parecía la más optimista de que todo terminaría bien. Se había encargado de la cocina y en verdad se había vuelto una milagrosa y buena cocinera considerando las magras provisiones con las que contaban.

Siguieron viajando por las campiñas tratando de no dejar huellas de su paso. Parecían nómadas expulsados que no hallaban lugar donde echar raíces. Ninguna noticia habían tenidos de los otros y esto angustiaba considerablemente a los hermanos Weasley.

Los paisajes se sucedían ante sus ojos como también el peligro que venía tras ellos.

A la semana tuvieron que enfrentar, todos, el primer escollo después de la batalla. Se habían aventurado por un bosque que Hermione no conocía bien y en medio del follaje un grupo de mortifagos les cayó encima.

Neville, Ron y los otros dos muchachos que estaban con ellos se pusieron en la vanguardia, dejando a las chicas detrás de ellos. Hermione organizó a las amigas espalda con espalda para así proteger la posible vía de escape al grupo.

Las ramas de los árboles saltaban por todos lados, Las piedras volaban a las cabezas. Una luz verde dio de lleno en el pecho de uno de los compañeros que tenía Ron a su izquierda y luego le salvó la vida al caer sobre él en el momento en que otro Avada pasaba por su cabeza. Neville hechizó las raíces y los brazos de fibra fuerte y vegetal se atornillaron en los cuerpos de los atacantes.

Los brazos se partían, las piernas se quebraban. Neville aminoró el hechizo al ver que las raíces se enroscaban en los cuellos y cinturas. Si las dejaba continuar éstas terminarían ahorcando o destrozando las columnas.

El momento de agonía de los enemigos fue aprovechado al máximo por los amigos y todos, incluso el cuerpo sin vida del compañero caído, se alejaron del peligro.

¿Por qué no dejaste que las raíces mataran a esos infelices?- preguntó Ron mientras ponían piedras sobre el cuerpo del fallecido— Ellos no tuvieron piedad con este pobre chico. Tenía 16 años, Neville. Era un niño aun—

No me haré asesino mientras pueda evitarlo, Ron. Harry no lo hubiera aceptado. Solo si no me queda opción mataría a alguien. Esos hombres ya no podían hacernos nada con piernas y brazos quebrados—

Sí… tienes razón. Pero me enfurece todo esto. Ellos no pensarán en grandeza del alma cuando nos ataquen. Es la maldita ventaja que tienen sobre nosotros—

No te aflijas, amigo. Mejor acumula tu energía para derrocharla en la búsqueda de los nuestros— Le dijo Neville tomándole del hombro.

No tuvieron muchos contratiempos en las siguientes semanas. Pero tampoco noticia alguna de sus familias. Pero si pudieron comprobar algo. Que la guerra comenzaba a extenderse a la población muggle.

Encontraron una pequeña villa completamente quemada y comprendieron que el sometimiento de los muggles era inminente. De seguro ellos estaban empezando a entender en el terrible peligro en que se encontraban y de seguro Voldemort ya estaba atormentando a las autoridades muggles para dominarlas.

Ni siquiera los niños fueron perdonados— murmuró Hemione temblorosa al ver a un par de pequeños inertes bajo los rescoldos de lo que antes había sido una casa.

Ven, Hermione— Le susurró Ron abrazándola y girando su rostro para impedir que siguiera viendo el dantesco espectáculo— No mires más. Mejor marchémonos. Este lugar no es seguro—

¿Qué estará pasando en Londres?— preguntó Luna recogiendo una cadena de plata que había encontrado en los escombros— Si ya empezaron los ataques a los muggles, la ciudad debe estar convulsionada—

Quizás alguno de nosotros debiera ir a investigar— sugirió Ginny sentada en un banco que se había librado del fuego. Estaba pálida y cansada.

Por ahora no conviene que nos separemos— Dijo Neville rescatando una plantita de ser alcanzada por una pequeña llamarada que aun sobrevivía en el caos.— Somos muy pocos—

Pero es necesario averiguar algo. Han pasado casi cuatro semanas desde…— y Ginny calló de pronto. Desde hacía días que estaba sintiéndose rara, con cansancio y mareos que asociaba al extenuante ajetreo y a la mala dieta. Puso su mano en la sien, como intentando detener el vaivén en el que estaba montada. Hermione se acercó a ella y le preguntó que le sucedía, pero la chica solo atinaba a aspirar todo el aire que podía.

Pero todos olvidaron el malestar de Ginny cuando un sonido seco se hizo sentir a pocos metros. Un pequeño grupo de gente se había aparecido y los muchachos se aprestaron a defender su posición.

¿Quiénes son?— escucharon. La voz parecía conocida.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Gritó Ron. El follaje que los separaba no permitía que se miraran directamente.

¿Ron? ¿Ron, eres tú?-

Ron se aproximó con toda la cautela posible y por un resquicio pudo contemplar a los recién llegados. Eran siete y cuando los miró bien, su corazón saltó.

Uno era castaño y con una fea cicatriz en la cabeza, otro era de piel negra que tenía vendado su brazo izquierdo. Luego le seguían una chica pelirroja de melena al hombro que solo atinaba a esconderse tras él. Los acompañaban unas gemelas que estaban fuertemente tomadas de la mano y coronaban el grupo un pelirrojo que tenía celosamente protegida a una mujer de apabullante hermosura.

¿Qué provocó que mi padre le diera una paliza a Fred cuando tenía siete años? — gritó el joven con el corazón en la mano.

Fred quería que hicieras un juramento inquebrantable y cuando mi padre se enteró se puso furioso— Le devolvieron la respuesta con un tono de emoción.

¡Bill!-

Ron corrió con el alma en llamas, Bill le imitó de inmediato y el espacio que entre ellos había desapareció en solo un segundo. Se abrazaron y Bill levantó al menor de sus hermanos varones apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

El resto se apresuró a recibir a los recién llegados y pronto todos estaban envueltos en abrazos y bañados por las lágrimas.

Pensé… pensé que estaban muertos— aferraba Bill a sus dos hermanitos- Merlín, gracias, gracias—

¿Dónde están papá y mamá?— preguntó Ginny con súplica en la mirada.

¿Y George, Charlie y Percy?- completó Ron.

Bill les miró profundamente y los volvió a abrazar con fuerzas. A su lado Fleur sollozó y abrazó a su esposo por la espalda.

Percy murió en el primer ataque, cuando ustedes desaparecieron. Un gigante lo aplastó frente a mí. Huimos con George, Charlie y mis padres, pero en un ataque dos semanas después, Charlie quedó mal herido. Mamá lo cuidó con todo su esmero, pero no sirvió de nada. Murió a los tres días. Hace una semana fuimos emboscados y… Ron, Ginny— y se le quebró la voz.

Ron y Ginny se miraron con pánico y Ron sacudió a Bill para que continuara, pero el hombre ya no pudo hablar más.

Sus padges murieron tragtando de salvar a George. Fue tegible. Bill intentó protegeglos, pego egan muchos— Fleur acariciaba los cabellos de su esposo mientras hablaba— Y George esta desapagecido. Hasta ahoga no hemos podido encontraglo—

Perdón… perdón. No pude salvarlos… no pude— se lamentaba Bill cayendo de a poco al suelo, arrastrando a sus hermanos y a sus esposa.

Mamá… papá— empezó a gemir Ginny desconsolada.

Solo quedamos nosotros tres— habló Bill en medio del llanto.— Solo nosotros… y no permitiré que nos separemos—

Y George. No lo olvides Bill. El que aun no aparezca no significa que no esté vivo. Tú hasta hace un momento pensaste que nosotros también estábamos muertos— habló al fin Ron.

A pesar de las dolorosas pérdidas. Los integrantes de este variopinto grupo estaba emocionado por encontrar con vida a quienes querían. Agrupados se quedaron junto a un fuego mientras Ron. Bill y Dean se encargaban de la vigilancia. Ahora eran más y no podían disimular tan fácil su ubicación. Comenzaban los días más difíciles en los cuales deberían encontrar ya un refugio seguro donde guarecerse. Pues su mundo era todo fuego, caos y horror.

Pero no solo ellos eran testigos y sufrientes sobrevivientes de este cambio tan radical que estaba teniendo la realidad.

Los muros de la inmensa mansión no eran para Draco Malfoy un refugio. Su sensación era otra. Sentía que eran los lóbregos y ásperos muros de una prisión tormentosa en la cual estaba recluido. Ya había pasado un mes desde que Harry Potter había sido asesinado y todo alrededor de Draco había cambiado. Ahora comprobaba con pavor el alcance cruel del poder del Innombrable, que ya empezaba a extenderse no solo al mundo mágico, sino que todo el mundo terrenal.

Draco había salvado el pellejo gracias a los ruegos de su padre, quien asumió como propios los errores de su hijo. Voldemort, no queriendo derramar más sangre mágica de la que ya estaba siendo derrochada en las continuas redadas a los rebeldes a su régimen, perdonó la vida del joven, pero lo expuso a un extenuante castigo.

Draco tuvo que salir con los otros mortífagos en sus misiones para aplacar a los revoltosos. Tuvo que pelear, pero simplemente no podía matar a nadie. Varias veces tuvo que simular un ataque en su contra o mala puntería para no herir y eso le había costado más de un maleficio Cruciatus. Pero no podía… no podía matar.

Aunque una vez tuvo la oportunidad en frente.

Estaba en una de las misiones cuando encontraron a un grupo que él reconoció de inmediato. Entre ellos estaban los padres de Weasley. Como se esperaba de él, tuvo que lanzar hechizos al grupo, uno de los cuales, curiosamente, cayó sobre el hermano mayor de la comadreja, él cual cayó al suelo en el preciso instante en que un Adava pasó a su lado. Luego vio como los Weasley defendían a otro de sus hijos. Draco miró por todos lados pero no encontró rastro alguno de Ron, de Hermione o de Longbotton. Ni de la hermana de Ron.

Se agachó para esquivar unos encantamientos aturdidores que Finnigan le había lanzado cuando vio von horror que Dolohov mandaba a los Weasley al suelo de un par de Crucios. Entonces vio que George también caía al suelo de rodillas y con la mano al costado, que evidenciaba una herida profunda. Dolohov se acercó a los padres de Ron con una macabra sonrisa y les gritó que se rindieran, mientras aplicaba más intensidad en el hechizo. El señor Weasley había lanzado un grito de rechazo a pesar de su intenso dolor y Draco quedó admirado de su valor aun en esos terribles momentos.

Corrió entre el follaje y se agazapó a un corta distancia de George. Dolohov lanzó un Expelliarmus a la madre de Ron y George gritó desesperado, intentando sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para ir en ayuda de su madre. Pero estaba demasiado herido. Draco, a gatas, llegó junto al pelirrojo y le tomó de una pierna. Dolohov recrudeció su hechizo y los gritos de la señora Weasley se hicieron atronadores, Dolohov entonces la levitó y la puso junto a su esposo y entonces…

AVADA KEDABRA

Draco no quiso ver más. Mientras George Weasley lanzaba el peor grito de horror que el rubio escuchara jamás, apretó con más furia la pierna del pelirrojo y giró en sí mismo.

Al siguiente momento, ambos estaban en una de las calles junto a la estación King's Cross. George se separó de él al momento y quiso atacarlo, pero Draco no demoró en hacerle un Desmaius.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué salve a este tipo?- Se recriminaba— Me van a matar si alguien se entera—

Revisó la herida del pelirrojo y comprendió que si no era atendido con prontitud, moriría muy pronto. Pero, ¿a dónde lo podría llevar?

A San Mungo no puedo. Ni a ningún lugar donde haya un mortifago. Ni a mi casa—

Sólo veía un destino para Weasley.

Lo acarreó como pudo hasta un sanatorio muggle y lo dejó en la entrada. La varita la dejó guardada en un rincón que encontró en un callejón y escribió una nota mágica que puso en el bolsillo del pelirrojo.

"**Conviérteme en avión y te llevaré con tu varita"** era el mensaje.

Le quitó el hechizo y se marchó, dejando al herido al cuidado de los muggles.

Al llegar a su mansión, ya había sido delatado con sus superiores. Él trató de excusar su desaparición del campo de batalla, pero aunque su excusa era muy convincente, no lo salvó de un castigo ejemplar. Afortunadamente, nadie lo había visto desapareciendo con George Weasley.

Y ahora estaba encerrado en su cuarto luego de otra incursión. Su brazo curaba de a poco, había sido herido por Mclaggen antes de que Blaise Zabini lo matara.

Ya estaba cansado. Cansado de todo ese tormento en el que su vida se había convertido. Ya no quería pelear. No quería herir, mucho menos matar. Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría evitarlo. Lo único que recordaba una y otra vez era el último momento en que había visto a Potter con vida. Sus palabras, su mirada.

"_**Escóndete, no tienes varita"**_

¿Por qué me salvaste tantas veces, Potter? Después de todo lo que te hice. No lo entiendo. No lo entenderé jamás—

Y se sentía en deuda. Una deuda profunda. Nada podía hacer ya por Harry, pero si por los que el cara rajada amaba. Por la comadreja, por la chica Granger, por los Weasley.

Al menos salvé la vida de un Weasley— susurró — pero siento que no es suficiente. Que tengo que salvar o proteger algo más—

Se levantó de la mullida cama y caminó hasta la ventana para mirar el neblinoso paisaje. Se suponía que casi estaban en primavera, pero el clima solo profetizaba un interminable invierno. Un invierno del tiempo, del alma, de los corazones.

No tengo idea cuándo volverá a salir el sol. Quizás nunca más—

Estaba preocupado. Dadas las circunstancias, sabía que tarde o temprano los amigos de Potter serían cazados. Nada podía detener el poderío del enorme ejército de Voldemort.

Al menos los Weasley deberían rendirse. Ellos tienen una oportunidad, pero Granger. Ella está perdida. La matarán apenas la vean. Ni siquiera sé si yo podría hacer algo por ella. Ojalá la comadreja la está cuidando. Potter así lo querría—

Y las semanas seguían pasando y los horrores de la guerra aumentaban. Voldemort estaba acosando al primer ministro muggle y la población empezaba a sentir la amenaza.

Draco tuvo que asumir el rol de guardián del Innombrable y con ello todos los vítores de los seguidores del maldito y los repudios de los detractores. Pero, y a pesar de que se pensara lo contrario, esto era bueno para Malfoy. Dado que su deber era velar por la seguridad de su señor, no tenía que concurrir a las misiones y eso le proporcionaba la tranquilidad de no atacar a nadie. Pero también tenía el privilegio de una prudente cercanía al Amo. Y así creyó que podría descubrir algún punto débil.

Mas, Voldemort era demasiado astuto y no confiaba en nadie.

Pero Draco no perdía la esperanza de encontrar algo, un resquicio, un punto ignorado y encontrar el talón de Aquiles del Señor tenebroso. Y cuando lo encontrara, le daría un regalo a la resistencia, y así pagaría su deuda con Harry Potter.


End file.
